Wedding Day
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Valentine's fic. It's Takeru's big day and every one is happy about it. While he is nervous, he meets up with all his past allies to talk one more time before he becomes a married man. Surprised Pairing so read to find out!


I caved in to Valentine's Day. I really did.

I do not own Super Sentai, namely, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger to be exact. Yes, I'm doing a fic that does not have to do with Original Characters at all. But be forewarned, there may be some OOC-ness (out of character-ness) though.

You'll find out who I'm pairing eventually so just read on.

With all that said, let us begin.

**Wedding Day**

Shiba Takeru, the nineteenth head of the Shiba clan. Today was the day he was going to get married. He was inside his dressing room, looking in the mirror. He was tapping his foot real rapidly, and thought, _I'm nervous aren't I?_ He's fought many horrific Gedoshu and back then he didn't even flinch, but now, today was the day he spends the rest of his life with the woman he loves.

The door opened, "Yo Take-chan!" Genta's excited voice exclaimed as Genta bursted through.

Takeru turned around, "Hello Genta."

Genta let out a squeal, "aw man, look at you, you look great in that suit!" Genta said in amazement at Takeru's white suit.

"Thanks." Takeru said straightening his tie. Takeru stood up, "so what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see you as a bachelor one last time." Genta said wrapping an arm around Takeru. "Man how long has it been, two years?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Two years, you started dating. Man." Genta said shaking his head. "And now look at you, ready to spend the rest of your life with that lucky gal."

Takeru chuckled.

"Man, when you got together with her, I just could not believe it." Genta said with a huge grin.

"What, was it really that hard to believe?"

"Not exactly, but nonetheless, finding my childhood friend in love made me feel real happy inside." Genta bumped his chest with his fist, "when you were real young, you were such a crybaby."

"Don't remind me." Takeru said blushing.

"I did not expect you to grow up so strong." Genta said, "and now you're getting married! That's just super! But it makes me kind of sad, like you're leaving me forever."

"Hey, we'll still be friends." Takeru said. "After all, we've been friends ever since we were kids."

"Yeah you're right." Genta released Takeru and gave Takeru a pat on the back. "Congratulations Take-chan, can't wait to see the kids."

Takeru blushed, "geez Genta, did you really have to talk about kids already." Genta was about to leave, then Takeru shouted, "hey, don't hit on my mom ok! I don't want my kids calling you Grandpa!"

Genta flinched and blushed then turned around, "I'M NOT!" Genta shouted. "I never thought about your mother like that!"

"I saw that face though that you gave her just a few days ago." Takeru jokingly said with a grin.

"Oh you kidder." Genta said with a chortle. "Well I'll leave you for now, got a few more minutes till the wedding actually starts! SEEYA!" Genta was off.

Takeru turned around and looked at the mirror again.

Then Ryuunosuke opened the door. "Tono-sama, may I come in."

"Go ahead." Takeru replied and Ryuunosuke came in. "So what brings you in here?"

"Just came in here to say congratulations to you." Ryuunosuke said. "It's finally time for me to have someone to call, 'Lady Shiba'."

"You don't have to be so formal." Takeru remarked.

"Yes, forgive me Tono-sama." Ryuunosuke bowed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

Ryuunosuke chuckled, "oh Tono-sama, nervous? You? The man who braved many Gedoshus, is nervous?"

"Hey this is the woman I love we're talking about, I think I have the right to be nervous."

"Indeed, forgive me for saying that." Ryuunosuke bowed.

"Hey Ryuunosuke, do you think your clan will be able to stay by the Shiba clan's side?" Takeru asked.

"Tono-sama, the Ikenami clan has been loyal to the Shiba clan for generations. Even if you are getting married to one of your fellow Samurai, we Ikenamis will stay loyal to you for generations and generations." Ryuunosuke was getting dramatic, "in fact, once your child is born, I shall make sure my child gets training right from the start so he shall serve the new lord with utmost loyalty!"

"You make it sound like you're going to have kids before I do." Takeru commented. "And you don't have to talk about kids yet."

"Hai." Ryuunosuke bowed. "Well I take my leave now, break a leg Tono-sama." Ryuunosuke was heading for the door.

Then Takeru said, "Ryuunosuke, you were one of the best allies I could have."

Ryuunosuke perked his ears up then turned to Takeru, "Thank you Tono-sama! I don't deserve such praise!" Ryuunosuke bowed.

"No, no, you deserve it . . ." Takeru replied. Ryuunosuke however stayed bowed for a while, "can I get some alone time now?"

"Yes, forgive me Tono-sama!" Ryuunosuke ran off.

Takeru turned to the mirror. Then Chiaki came in.

"So, today's your big day huh?" Chiaki said coming in.

"So what brings you in here Chiaki?"

"Well, it's getting awkward for me thinking that you're going to get married." Chiaki said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Because I see you as this strict guy who likes commanding his retainers around. I never thought that you would ever do any mushy stuff like falling in love."

"Hey I'm still human you know." Takeru and Chiaki both had a laugh.

"So how are you feeling?" Chiaki asked. "I heard from Genta that you're nervous."

"Well I'm feeling a little better after getting a talk from all of you." Takeru replied. "Thanks."

Chiaki turned away, "well, you are our Lord, we want to make sure you're fine and you won't run away."

"Hey, this is the woman I love, I won't run away." Takeru said, "I haven't ran away from fights and I won't run from this."

"You're just the same Takeru." Chiaki said. "That's something that won't change about you. Well I'll leave you alone so you can have some time alone with your last few minutes as a bachelor." Chiaki was about to leave then turned to Takeru and said sternly, "but if you hurt her during your years together, I will make your life a living hell."

"Well you better keep that promise." Takeru said. Then Takeru and Chiaki bumped fists and Chiaki was off.

Takeru sat inside looking at the mirror for a good few minutes, then Jii came in. "Tono, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Takeru said and walked to the door.

"I'm real proud of you today Tono." Jii said.

"Thanks Jii."

"I remember when you were just a little kid, always crying. You were even scared of that Haunted House."

"I still am." Takeru said with a chuckle.

"But look at you, all grown up and you're going to become a husband." Jii then whispered into Takeru's ears, "if I were you, I would be careful of . . ."

"I know Jii, I fell in love with her knowing that." Takeru said.

"Well good luck Tono." Jii said. "Go now."

"Yes." Takeru nodded. "Thank you Jii." Takeru and Jii went their separate ways.

As Takeru walked, he came by Kotoha. "Ah, Tono-sama!" Kotoha waved to Takeru.

"Hm, what is it Kotoha?" Takeru asked.

"You look great today Tono-sama." Kotoha replied.

"Thanks." Takeru said.

"I find it real great that you and her are getting together." Kotoha said. "Makes me kind of jealous."

"What are you saying?" Takeru asked.

"Well I admire the two of you a lot." Kotoha said while blushing, and Takeru hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was going. "She's so great at everything," Takeru thought, _Yeah, everything, hehehe, except cooking I'll say,_ "and you're our strong Tono-sama."

Takeru's ears perked up since he did not expect Kotoha to say that, "Wait . . . you're not . . ."

"It makes me kind of jealous that you're taking her away from me." Kotoha replied with a smile and Takeru almost fell.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to learn a lot from her and now she's going to be taken by you." Kotoha said with a smile, "ah! I didn't mean any hostilities or anything."

Takeru chuckled, "oh Kotoha, you're still the same as those few years back." Takeru rubbed Kotoha's head. "You're a fine woman, I don't think you need to learn anything else anymore."

"Ha, HAI TONO-SAMA!" Kotoha bowed to Takeru.

"Is there someone in your heart?" Takeru asked Kotoha.

"Huh?" Kotoha blushed. "Wow, you two are perfect for each other, she asked me that too."

"Well?"

"Maybe." Kotoha said looking away, "but he's out of my reach for now so I'll have to think things over."

Takeru kind of felt that Kotoha's answer was odd, but Kotoha then smiled.

"Congratulations Tono-sama!" Kotoha said. "Make sure you two take care of each other!"

"All right." Takeru nodded. Kotoha was off.

Takeru continued his walk, then came by Kaoru, the true eighteenth head of the Shiba clan, and Takeru's adopted mother. "Mother . . ." Takeru said. He then bowed to Kaoru.

"You don't have to do that." Kaoru said bringing Takeru up.

"What are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"Well that's mean, you invited me didn't you?" Kaoru said pinching her 'son's' cheeks.

"But, I actually didn't expect you to come."

"My son is getting married, I wouldn't miss that for the world . . . although" Kaoru continued pinching at Takeru's cheeks, "How dare you get married before your mother has even started dating." She playfully said.

"Ow, ow, ow." Takeru whined as his 'mother' pinched his cheeks.

"I haven't seen you for long and you're getting married. I wonder if this feeling that I'm feeling is a feeling of loss."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like me losing my little boy."

"Mother . . . I'm older than you."

"Hai, hai. But I'm still your mother Nineteenth head of the Shiba Clan." Kaoru playfully slapped Takeru's cheek. "Congratulations Takeru."

"Thanks mother."

Kaoru straighten Takeru's tie. "Go get her Takeru."

"I will mother." Takeru was off.

Takeru stood at the altar, waiting for his bride. She came in with her face veiled and walked up the aisle. She came up the altar holding her bouquet of flowers.

Takeru stood breathless. He raised the bride's veil, revealing . . . Shiraishi Mako – soon to be Shiba Mako. "You're beautiful." Takeru said to Mako.

"You're not looking too shabby yourself." Mako said.

The priest started talking.

While he did, Takeru and Mako whispered to each other, "up here again huh?" Takeru asked.

"Last time it was a fake." Mako said.

"Yeah, with all the bride kidnappings." Takeru remarked.

"Now it's the real deal." Mako said. "Although, I did enjoy it back then."

"Did you?" Takeru asked jokingly with a smile.

Mako blushed and said, "Takeru . . ."

"What?" Takeru asked.

"I love you."

Takeru loved those words and everything about the woman that those words were coming out of. "I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me." Mako said while still blushing.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Then the priest asked, "Do you Shiba Takeru, take Shiraishi Mako to be your wife?"

"I do." Takeru replied with gusto.

"Do you Shiraishi Mako take Shiba Takeru to be your husband?"

"I do." Mako replied with a nod.

"Now if anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was no answer. "Then I pronounce you two Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Takeru went in for that kiss and Mako returned it.

Ryuunosuke cheered the loudest over Chiaki and Kotoha. "YEAH NEE-SAN!" Chiaki shouted. Genta was bawling manly tears of joy. Jii nodded as now Takeru, who was like a son to him, is now finally a married man. Kaoru wept silently in joy at her son and new daughter-in-law's completed vows.

And with this, end this chapter.

* * *

**In the far future, two teens were watching a recording of this event. Their names were Shiba Takuya, a boy and Shiba Mariko, a girl. "Wow, great grandmother is so beautiful." Mariko said.**

**"I still wonder how they were able to capture all those angles and stuff." Takuya said in disbelief. "Those events seem real personal to Great grandfather to me."**

**"Man, things were so happy back then." Mariko said.**

**"Makes you wish that today the world will be happy like back then." Takuya said nodding. Then Mariko grabbed Takuya's arm.**

**"Onii-chan, let's make this world a better place! Let's make it so that this world can have splendid romances like our Great Grandparents had back then!"**

**Takuya looked at Mariko sternly, then grinned, "yes, let's!" Both of them, pumped their arms.**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I got into the spirit of Valentine's day. So I hoped you like this fic. That last bolded segment featured two of the characters from Super Sentai Academia fic, which by now it's finally established who their great grandparents are. So happy reading to all and have a** Happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
